charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Juliana O'Farrell
Juliana O'Farrell is a powerful witch who appeared in the novel Inherit the Witch. She belongs to the powerful O'Farrell Family, and has the power of Pyrokinesis. History Early life Juliana had been on the move with her family since birth; she had seven siblings before they were all killed. When she reached adulthood, she spent two years perfecting a spell that counteracted a warlock's curse which prevented her family from producing females, and chanted it every night before she got pregnant. Soonafter giving birth to a daughter, her family enemy Gortag caught up to them and massacred her entire family. Her last brother used a cloaking spell to shield Juliana and "Lily" from Gortag. Juliana blamed the Elders for the deaths of her family and renounced her Whitelighter before going into hiding. Her husband took off sometime after. Unbeknownst to her, her baby was swapped at some point with a mortal by two clan-goids, who raised her daughter in hopes of turning her evil. Juliana stopped trusting others entirely, including other witches, but she warmed up to Drew, who became Lily's best friend in sixth grade. Juliana treated her like a second daughter. Lily's Powers, Drew's Identity and Gortag's Destruction When Lily's powers didn't manifest on her 13th birthday, Juliana cast a spell to find help. The spell brought her to the Charmed Ones, and she sought them out for help. However, her lack of trust in other witches and prejudice against Whitelighters make the situation quite difficult. Through Juliana, the Charmed Ones are given a glimpse into the lives and magical traditions of another witch family which contradicts their own traditions including confronting a demon not even they have the power to vanquish. Juliana later joins forces with Drew (who manifested shapeshifting powers) against Gortag and vanquish him once and for all. She later finds out that Drew was her actual daughter and was swapped with Lily at infancy. Despite this revelation, Juliana loves them both unconditionally and even tells Lily that she will continue to love her, regardless of magic and blood relation. Drew is later legally brought back to her rightful family, and Lily is given the opportunity to get to know hers. This experience reopens Juliana's mind and she comes to trust good magic again. Spells To Seek Solace Form a circle with crushed rowan leaves around the witch. Then chant the following: :Mother Earth, heed me, :In this hour of need, I seek solace. :Send to me aid in my trouble. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting: '''the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' the ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' the ability to scry for something or someone by using a map and a crystal. Juliana also used a more modern form of scrying when she did her tracking spell, this form of scrying is more so used in the Wiccan practices. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;''Active Powers *'Pyrokinesis:' Juliana stated that she was a firestarter and could start fires with her mind. Notes and Trivia *It is interesting to note that Juliana is the first witch shown to have renounced all connection to her Whitelighter without turning into an evil witch or a warlock. Appearances Juliana O'Farrell has appeared in a total of 1 non-canonical novel throughout the franchise. Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Witches